warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hollykit (TNP)
Style Concerns *If possible, add some quotes. Done. 20:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) WHY DID hollykit have to die?????????--Shadowstream101 15:01, 17 June 2008 (UTC)Shadowstream101--Shadowstream101 15:01, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Does this article really need to be classified as a stub? All the information that we have on her is there, though I can see that the style needs to be amped a little. I think the stub can be removed. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 17:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Something is very wrong with the charcat template! --Sparrowsong 02:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Fixed - Skyfeather '95 02:50, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hollykit-np? On Hollykits profile it mentions np what does this stand 4? By the way why does it say current-thunderclan it should say current- STARCLAN,4 goodness sake. sorry,forgot 2 sign. Clarrissa koins 16:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) NP= New Prophecy. This is to identify between the dead Hollykit - Ferncloud's daughter and the Hollykit who becomes Hollyleaf. [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 16:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The NP means New Prophecy, which differentiates her from Hollykit in the Power of Three, later Hollyleaf. And StarClan is not an affiliation, see this discussion. insanTA RAINBOWeular 16:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hollykit eye color Hollykit's description says she has amber eyes, yet in her picture it shows her having blue eyes! 05:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It's been fixed. --[[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 01:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Template Why's everyone undoing my revision? Or should there be an empty space where her sisters should be? VioletwingFly away with me! 12:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I looked at the Warriors official site and it says that Hollykit is a male. Just wanted to point that out so someone can fix that. I am new to this editing thing so I am unsure of how to do that. Thanks! WarriorsLover16 (talk) 19:09, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Hollykit's gender problem I looked at the Warriors official site and it says that Hollykit is a male. Just wanted to point that out so someone can fix that. I am new to this editing thing so I am unsure of how to do that. Thanks! WarriorsLover16 (talk) 19:11, October 15, 2016 (UTC) we don't use that site, as far as I know. 19:53, October 15, 2016 (UTC) That website is not a valid source of information, and we do not use it. Okay, so how /do/ you get your information? Just straight from the books? Where's the proof that it's the right gender? There's no number beside the gender so how do I know? WarriorsLover16 (talk) 02:13, October 16, 2016 (UTC) considering it's a wiki about the book series.....yes.....and it's all on the same page. 02:15, October 16, 2016 (UTC) So there should be a tab down at the bottom of Hollykit's page explaining how Wiki knows the right gender? WarriorsLover16 (talk) 12:19, October 17, 2016 (UTC) No that isn't necessary. It kinda explains itself that we know the right gender, due to the fact that we're taking references from the books. We don't use the website as a source because we know it's inaccurate anyway Gotcha. Yeah I agree that it's pretty inaccurate. They update the books but haven't done too much with the Meet The Warriors tab. Thanks for responding guys.�� WarriorsLover16 (talk) 16:46, October 17, 2016 (UTC)